This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, computers, cellular telephones, and other devices may use displays to present visual information to a user. It may be desirable to provide displays with structures for preventing moisture intrusion, vias, and other structures. Unless care is taken, these structures may add undesired complexity to the fabrication processes used in forming a display or may reduce display reliability.